Your Own Decision
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Spoiler C-111] "Tú vives rodeado de Oscuridad. Pero si así lo deseas, yo te ayudaré a deshacerte de ella." Sabía lo que arriesgaba cuando formó el contrato con él, ¿para qué pensaba en aquella frase si poco le interesaba deshacerse de la Oscuridad?… (Insinuaciones de Sebaciel)(Ligero Cielizabeth)(¡Summary completo adentro!)
**Disclaimer:** De ser Yana Toboso, creadora de Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler — Mayordomo Oscuro/Negro o-cómo-le-quieras-decir) hubiese dibujado esto antes del capítulo 113 del manga. Pero como no lo soy y me quedé con las ganas algo será lo que pueda sacar de aquí.

 **Resumen:** _«"Tú vives rodeado de Oscuridad. Pero si así lo deseas, yo te ayudaré a deshacerte de ella." Sabía lo que arriesgaba cuando formó el contrato con él, ¿para qué pensaba en aquella frase si poco le interesaba deshacerse de la Oscuridad? Después de todo, ésta se había adherido a su ser de tal forma que ahora él era el ser de la oscuridad…»_

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 111. Un ligero SebaCiel, CieLizabeth, **2C** iel **T** eory (Porque YOLO… y porque desde que leí el arco de la Bruja Verde creí en ello) y… propias cavilaciones que forman teorías aún más descabelladas que las serpientes de Snake. Y eso que ellas no tienen cabello.

 **Comentarios:** ¡Esperaba que esto fuese más largo! Pero tal parece mi imaginación es una reverenda perra (lamento la palabra altisonante, pero verás, soy mexicana y no puedo evitarlo al crecer en una sociedad en la que las groserías se dicen en cada tres palabras) y sólo me dejó terminar esto. Como dije en las advertencias, hay varias teorías que se formaron al tiempo que escribía y entonces no pude dejar de pensar en ellas, que por cierto, tienen mucho sentido. Sin joderte más, ¡puedes leer y disfrutar del trauma!

* * *

 _«_ _Podrán decirte sobre lo que es el Bien y Mal._

 _Pero al final, es tu propia decisión lo que contará…_ _»_

* * *

Bebió de su taza de té. Últimamente lo consumía como las personas normales bajo el estrés le hacen con el café, puesto que no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que podrían sucederle a Lizzy.

Sabía que era su culpa el que la hayan secuestrado, lo sentía en su ser. Presentía que no sólo la habían capturado, sino también lavado su cerebro. Algo en su ser se lo gritaba.

Observó a su hermano. Sabía del amor infinito que el Midford poseía por su misma sangre y el odio recíproco que le lanzaba cada tanto. Antes, habían resistido millones de ocasiones juntos sólo para cumplir los caprichos de Elizabeth, y en el Torneo Anual de Criquet aprovecharon para machacarse mutuamente sin que ella lo notase. Ahora, la única diferencia que había del pasado era la tregua proclamada para rescatarla, ya que en cierta forma había sido su propio capricho.

Él tenía una taza de café a diferencia suya. Pocas ocasiones en las que ambos se sentaban tranquilamente y no se lanzaban mutuamente miradas despectivas o, en su defecto, asesinas.

En el colegio simplemente se habían mantenido cordiales porque ese tipo de violencia no era admitida en los sirvientes de los 4P.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de encontrarla? ¿En qué estado la veremos? —Dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ambos. Edward alzó una ceja curioso.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? —Respondió el rubio dejando cautelosamente su taza en la mesa situada a su lado. Ciel se encogió de hombros y se preparó para un posible ataque de parte del otro.

—Sólo te advierto que es posible que si conseguimos su cuerpo con vida no será la Lizzy que tú recuerdas. —Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa e ira al mismo tiempo. Se levantó con estruendo y se aseguró de azotar la mesa para captar la atención del Conde frente a él, quien ni siquiera se sobresaltó por la furia de Midford.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?! ¡Ella es fuerte y no se dejará vencer!

Lentamente, Ciel le dio un sorbo a su taza y le observó con tranquilidad.

—Yo soy el mejor ejemplo que puedes obtener de mis palabras. Y además, te recuerdo que so sobreviví a los que intentaron asesinarme, es porque logré ser fuerte.

Silencio fue la última palabra no pronunciada por ambos. Le dolía ser tan crudo y ser realista en vez de optar por el optimismo. Pero aquél era un saco que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de quedarle.

— ¿Qué tanto crees tú que le haya sucedido? Después de todo, eres el que sugiere su muerte. —Ciel rodó los ojos.

—Insinué tortura de por medio, más nunca mencioné que no la obtendríamos con vida. —Dejó su taza de lado y se acomodó mejor en su sillón para debatir.

—Dijiste "En el caso de…" por lo que aludiste la posibilidad. —le observó con ojos que quemaban.

Ciel suspiró.

—Yo dije que…

— ¡Admite que la crees muerta! —Volvió a explotar. Ciel rodó los ojos y esperó a que se tranquilizara. Después de soltar un suspiro y darse cuenta de que le agarraba por las solapas del traje, Edward decidió dejarle ir y soltar un suspiro. Tal vez descansar un poco le serviría. Con manos temblorosas y dándose cuenta de que actuaba como alguien que no tenía ya nada en el mundo, que había perdido la esperanza, se volteó a Ciel—. Esto no es justo. Ella te ama con todo su ser y siempre eres tan frío cuando se trata de ella.

Sin decir nada más, se alejó del menor de ambos y se encaminó a cualquier lugar de la mansión en la que no estuviese el otro. Ciel se quedó pensando durante varios minutos, ¿en verdad parecía ser tan frío cada vez que la veía? Sin duda alguna, se sentía un poco… apretado cuando se trataba de encontrarse con ella y la forma tan peculiar en la que expresaba su amor. Pero… tampoco era como si la odiase, después de todo, estaba colaborando con el que le veía como el anticristo (y que no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad, por cierto) para rescatarla. ¿Acaso Edward necesitaba alguna otra prueba que le indicase que quería a Elizabeth? ¿Qué la amaba?

Obviamente. No conocía alguna otra persona que fuese un buen candidato para ella y la verdad tampoco se consideraba a sí mismo un bueno que digamos, sin embargo tampoco es como si creyese que él sería _el único._ Sabía que, después de que Sebastian devorase su alma dejaría un gran vacío en el corazón de ella.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía dándole esperanzas? ¿Por qué aceptaba todos sus caprichos, todo lo que quería? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? ¿No se suponía que si la quería, debía alejarse de ella? ¿Por su propio bien? ¿Acaso era tan egoísta?

Edward no lo entiende en absoluto, resumió. No sabía de nada de lo que arriesgaba al velar por ella ni menos al seguir comprometido con ella, ni siquiera a seguir viéndola o siquiera pensar en ella. No sabía nada sobre ellos.

No sabía nada sobre sus sentimientos.

Le dio un último sorbo a su taza. Escuchó a Sebastian acercarse y de la misma manera realizar una reverencia cuando estuvo frente a él.

—Asegúrate de que Edward encuentre el camino a su habitación. No quiero perder más sangre noble. —fue la simple orden que salió de los labios del Conde, el mayordomo hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza, sin decir ni una sola palabra puesto que la instrucción lo requería. Cuando el mayordomo oscuro se fue Ciel dejó de lado su taza y por mero instinto acercó una mano a su parche en el ojo. Recordaba las palabras de aquél hombre pero, ¿en verdad podía deshacerse de Sebastian? ¿A él le parecía tan sencillo como cambiar de atuendo? ¿O simplemente era un charlatán que no sabía lo que decía? ¿O quizás…? No. _Él no podía serlo_ , pensó. Ni siquiera en su más loca imaginación podría ocurrírsele semejante cosa. Por nada del mundo debería pesar que aquél hombre fuera…

 _Igual a él._

Hablaba demasiado sobre destinos y estrellas, pero no era lo mismo a librarse de la oscuridad dentro de ti. Todo lo que él le había dicho le recordaba un poco al… Undertaker, cosas sin sentido y barullos sobre las almas, sobre el destino.

 _Sobre criaturas y circunstancias sobrenaturales._

Escuchó a su mayordomo acercarse y se levantó de su cómodo sillón para caminar a la par del de cabello azabache. Estaba hablándole de las posibilidades que tenían que hubiese un tercero además del brujo que leía estrellas y los prefectos (que parecían bailarines exóticos, por supuesto), exprefectos. Tenía que recordarse.

Llegando a la habitación, Sebastian le ayudó a desvestirse y a ponerse las ropas para dormir. Por primera vez desde hace meses, no quería al demonio cerca de él. De hecho, si fuera posible, le gustaría que alguien además de él le atendiese. Tanaka había sido un confiable mayordomo de su padre, por lo tanto, él debía guardar tantos secretos sobre el fallecido Conde como años que escondía detrás de su espada cuando se trataba de blandirla. Sí, pedir que fuese el mayordomo suyo durante una temporada será una buena idea, después de todo, cumplió con perfección su labor cuando Sebastian _murió._

Más rápido de lo que pensó, el sueño acudió a él y con él tonterías sin lógica, al menos eso pensó al inicio.

 _Era un prado de color verde lo que notaba en la lejanía. Obviamente, era su mansión, lo notaba por la cabellera rubia de Elizabeth, pequeña, porque todavía era una pequeña e indefensa niña, cuando todavía él y su madre seguían vivos. Cuando él mismo seguía vivo._

 _Ahí detrás de ambos corriendo, se encontraba Sebastian. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si le veía todos los días. En esos momentos parecía muy absurdo el creer que aquella enorme criatura, felpuda, de cabellos color castaño y lengua enorme, así como una nobleza indudable… le abandonaría. Se iría antes que él mismo lo hiciese._

 _Qué tontería._

 _También se encontraba tía Ann, él había sido su preferido desde siempre. Por alguna extraña razón, tía Ann no pudo tener hijos, por lo que él se aseguraba que no se sintiese sola. Al menos, ayudaba un poco a descender el dolor._

 _Repentinamente, se encontraba a sí mismo observando la mansión desde dentro. En llamas. Tanaka se encontraba defendiéndole de algo… de alguien. Alguien malo, alguien que les quería hacer daño._

 _«_ _¡Joven Amo! Huya… el amo… ¡Ciel!_ _»_ _Sólo podía acordarse de esas palabras._

 _Después ocurrió lo que tuvo que ocurrir. Le secuestraron, a Ciel le secuestraron, sus padres asesinados y Sebastian… ¡Oh Sebastian! De sólo recordarlo lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. ¿Qué tan cruel podía ser un humano para asesinar a una criatura tan indefensa y noble sin piedad alguna? ¿Qué tan inhumano debería ser? ¿Qué tan inhumano debería ser para quitarle todo lo que le importaba frente a sus ojos? ¿Para quitarle a Sebastian? ¿Para quitarle a Ciel? ¿Para dejarlo destrozado, esperando a que el demonio llegase? Se dio cuenta, de que aquellas criaturas ruines no eran humanas. No al menos que él recordase._

 _Sebastian había vuelto a su lado, ¿no debería sentirse feliz? Ahora Sebastian no dejaría su lado, nunca._

 _Para siempre._

 _Obviamente, su alegría no podía durar eternamente. Pero Sebastian estaba para siempre. ¿Y Elizabeth…?_

 _«_ _Lo lamento, Ciel. No he podido salvarte…_ _» El suave echo de su dulce voz resonaba, no recordando la ocasión en el que ella lo hubiese dicho sintió un frío en su corazón._

—

Había llegado a un trato con el señorito Mayordomo perfecto de Ciel. No le mencionaría a su primo que se encontraba jugando Criquet en la media noche y él ni se molestaría en seguir discutiendo con él. Un trato que beneficiaba a ambos lados y que el hombre en traje no tardó en dar el visto bueno.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que estaba tan ocupado lanzando que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había roto uno de los ventanales que daban a la cocina. Maldijo internamente. Esperaba que aquel escándalo no despertase a su _querido_ primo. Escuchó pasos acercarse y trato de dilucidar de dónde provenían desde que el pasto era bueno para el eco.

—Más cuidado la próxima ocasión, Joven Amo Midford. No vaya a ser que con el escándalo que hay vaya a despertar al Joven Amo. —argumentó lanzándole la pelota, objeto que el rubio alcanzó a cachar. Observó la pelota durante un par de segundos antes de volver la mirada a su bate para después de eso soltar ambos a sus lados y sentarse en el frío y fresco pasto.

—Lo que sea. Tampoco es como si él se interesara si le hago algo o no a su mansión. Sé que sólo me tiene cerca para aparentar que se preocupa por Lizzy. —Argumentó. Sebastian sonrió pícaramente y posicionó una mano en su barbilla.

— _My my…_ si es como usted dice que es y el Joven Amo sólo aparenta preocuparse por ella… ¿entonces por qué fue la primera persona con la que acudió para buscarla? Pudo ir con el Scotland Yard o con sus padres directamente pero no lo hizo. ¿Me equivoco? —Edward abrió los ojos grandes. Se puso a pensar un poco en lo que decía el otro, en parte si había acudido a Ciel porque sabía que movería Cielo Tierra e Infierno para buscarla, pero por otra parte… no encontraba la excusa que le ayudara a salir del enorme enigma del que Sebastian le había metido.

—En verdad eres muy listo, Sebastian. —admitió con una sonrisa, el aludido hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—No diga tonterías, Joven Amo Midford, sabe perfectamente bien que yo soy _sólo un simple mayordomo._

—

Undertaker observó a la pequeña figura yaciendo en la cama. Era tierno ver a un niño actuar como conde. Era como ver a un gato querer fingir ser un león, en parte era adorable y además de eso le sacaba las más excelentes risas.

Sonrió para sí. Vaya entretenimiento que se sacaba de vez en cuando. Observó el rostro sereno de la figura durmiendo, tal parecía, la poción estaba surtiendo efecto. Le ayudaba a dormir.

Sintió como bajo su toque torcía su boca y sus párpados temblaban, queriendo abrirse y él emitió un ligero chistido.

—Shhh… te lo he dicho ya varias veces, mi niño. Duerme, aún es muy temprano como para despertar. Mañana será otro día y necesitas energía para afrontarlo. —susurraba al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos y aquél ojo que siempre era tapado por un parche de color negro. Sabía lo que había detrás de aquél parche, ¿por qué el otro insistía en esconderlo de él?

Escuchó a alguien acercarse y subió la vista. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se transformó en melancolía. Suspiró y después de eso observó al niño.

—Hasta la próxima vez en que nuestros destinos se crucen, estoy seguro de que ella así lo querría. —Sin decir otra palabra, salió por la ventana.

Sebastian entró en la habitación. Estaba seguro que había escuchado algo pero no podía estar muy seguro de eso. Se encogió de hombros y se retiró de la habitación, para asegurarse de que el Joven Amo Edward no rompiese alguna otra ventana, ya tenía que explicarle demasiado a Bard como para además tener que volver a explicarle. Suspiró y buscó al rubio.

Undertaker sonrió. Le había prometido a ella cuidarlo, pero no encontraba alguna forma de _sacarlo_ del lugar en el que se encontraba atascado. Había cierta reticencia de su parte por querer ser rescatado. Y aquél hombre al que había enviado no sirvió de nada. Maldición. Necesitaría ser más cuidadoso, debido a que _él_ se daba cuenta cada vez más rápido cuando estaba cerca y no podía darle la pócima. Y es que el verdadero problema no era simplemente salvarlo sino…

 _Que él no quería ser salvado._

—

Había algo escondido en las palabras de aquél hombre, o al menos en la forma en la que aventó a Sebastian fuera del Sphere. No sabía qué decir, y se había acercado a Ciel la razón del por qué. Pero al acercarse, notó que había empalidecido. ¿Qué exactamente había en las palabras del vidente? ¿Qué quería decir con _Hoyo Negro_? ¿Y por qué decía que Sebastian no tenía una estrella protectora? ¿A qué se refería?

Al menos, eso es lo que recordaba que había sucedido en el Sphere. Y después de observar como el mayordomo había regresado con… _esa_ compañía (el par de prostitutas) resumió que poco le había interesado las palabras del hombre.

Aun así, había algo que no cabía en lo que él había dicho. Y es que no podía encontrarle sentido… ¿por qué hacer eso si Sebastian era una persona muy capaz? ¿Qué tenía de malo que él no tuviese protección de parte de las estrellas?

Él no creía en eso, ni siquiera cuando Lizzy lo probó y se emocionó bastante cuando le habían leído su fortuna. Se había emocionado tanto al escuchar sobre su destino amoroso y le había sonreído de una forma tan encandilante. Tan brillante que no pudo evitar tratar de imitarle, tratar de seguirle la corriente.

 _Algo malo había sucedido al hacer eso._

Si tan sólo no la hubiese llevado con él al Sphere como ella quiso… ella estaría durmiendo en su cuarto, con él al siguiente, sonriendo y sabiendo que ella era una niña perfecta. Orgulloso de que fuese su hermana y, aunque a veces se negara a admitirlo en voz alta, de que le ganara en el esgrima.

Descansó del Criquet por un momento, observó detrás de él a Sebastian y suspiró cansado.

—Hoyo Negro, ¿huh? —Dijo para sí. Sebastian arqueó una ceja pero él mismo negó, le lanzó la pelota a Sebastian y habló—. Tomaré una ducha y después me dormiré. Gracias por asistirme para la seguridad de la mansión. Descansa, que tienes un día muy pesado por venir.

El mayordomo no dijo nada y simplemente se quedó en su lugar al tiempo que Edward avanzaba a la mansión. No era necesario pedirle a nadie que le asistiese en nada, ya que en el colegio él había hecho todo por sí mismo. Y verse en la necesidad de pedirle a un mayordomo que le hiciese todo sonaba algo… dependiente. Y él no era ese tipo de persona.

—

" _Tú vives rodeado de Oscuridad. Pero si así lo deseas, yo te ayudaré a deshacerte de ella."_

Sabía lo que arriesgaba cuando formó el contrato con él, ¿para qué pensaba en aquella frase si poco le interesaba deshacerse de la oscuridad? Después de todo, ésta se había adherido a su ser de tal forma que ahora él era el ser de la oscuridad.

Qué pensamientos tan oscuros para una mañana con una taza de Earl Grey en sus manos. La observó desganado, asqueado. Sebastian arqueó una ceja y se veía con las ganas de querer preguntarle algo, más no lo haría. Sabía que el Joven Amo no la respondería.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Joven Amo? —Fue lo más cercano que pudo preguntar a sus dudas. Ciel le observó cansadamente y después volvió la vista a su taza.

—Todo está perfecto. —mencionó desganado. Había algo distinto en su mirada, pero no podía notar qué exactamente.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bien, debo aclarar muchísimos puntos sin poner en orden; se suponía que sería una continuación de "Reboot" pero no logré el cometido. Por mucho que intenté e intenté ligarlo con la otra historia no pude… se veía TAN mal. Simplemente no pude manejarlo y creo que hasta aquí se quedará la historia, que creo que las que hayan leído hasta esta parte del manga sabrán _de qué va…_ *Inserte spoiler ENORME aquí*.

De acuerdo, también estaba el hecho de que Undertaker se había escurrido en la habitación de Ciel, quise darle una explicación a eso (o un intento de), de la misma forma, al hecho de que el tipo raro ese (del que no recuerdo su nombre, el que estuvo en el Sphere, el mago) quería _salvar_ a Ciel de la oscuridad. Desde la primera aparición que tuvo en el manga supe que no era normal. Y sospecho que tampoco es humano.

La última frase que sale en los sueños de Ciel, sale en el episodio 113, ¡ups! Me había olvidado completamente de que era ahí (o quizá la puse a propósito) *Se prepara para la guillotina*

También se encuentra la poción que le da Undertaker, no recuerdo si era del capítulo 109 o 110, pero mi sospecha es para que odie a Sebastian. Después de todo, _debe protegerlo._

 _¡Espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura!_ Si quieres puedes dejar comentario (si no te has cagado en mi puta madre, lamento la expresión pero es cierto) respecto a mi forma de escribir. Siempre es grato recibir consejos para mejorar mi escritura y babosadas así. Tanto críticas constructivas como aclaraciones las contesto, sin embargo, me abstengo de leer comentarios con palabras altisonantes (como lo que hice en esta historia) dirigidas a mí, a mi forma de escribir o a mi manejo de los personajes. Siempre he creído que _si no te gusta, ¿para qué lees?_


End file.
